kissfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Kiss
200px|thumb|left|Kiss Bostonissa 2004Kiss (kirjoitetaan myös KISS) on yhdysvaltalainen vuonna 1973 perustettu hard rock -yhtye. Kiss tunnetaan parhaiten huolettoman hard rock -musiikin lisäksi näyttävästä lavaesiintymisestä, jonka tärkeitä osia ovat muun muassa jäsenten mustavalkoiset kasvomeikit, vartalonmyötäiset nahka-, lateksi- ja spandex-asut ja korkeat platform-kengät. Yhtyeen suuret esiintymislavat on usein varustettu runsaalla määrällä pyrotekniikkaa. Yhtye herätti varsinkin 1970-luvun puolessa välissä pahennusta uskonnollisissa piireissä juuri ulkonäkönsä ja välillä shock rockia lähentelevän tyylinsä vuoksi. Kissiä on syytetty ajoittain jopa satanismista, mutta yhtye on johdonmukaisesti kiistänyt asian jyrkästi. Arviot Kissin maailmanlaajuisesta levymyynnistä vaihtelevat lähteestä riippuen 100-180 miljoonan myydyn albumin välillä. Kiss on maailman pitkäikäisimpiä yhä toimivia hard rock -yhtyeitä ja se on toiminut yhtäjaksoisesti vuodesta 1973, vaikka nykyään alkuperäisjäsenistä on jäljellä enää Gene Simmons ja Paul Stanley. Historia Kissin esiasteet: Rainbow ja Wicked Lester Gene Simmons ja Paul Stanley tapasivat toisensa 1970-luvun alussa. Aluksi heidän välillään oli vain pelkkää halveksuntaa, mutta Simmons rohkeni kuitenkin kysyä Stanleytä mukaan perustamaansa Rainbow -yhtyeeseen. Stanley suostui liittymään yhtyeeseen. Vuonna 1972 yhtyeen nimeksi vaihdettiin Wicked Lester. Jäsenet pysyivät kuitenkin samoina kuin Rainbow'ssakin. Wicked Lesterin tie oli kuitenkin kivikkoinen: kysyntää ei ollut muutamaa klubiesiintymistä lukuun ottamatta ja yhtyeen jäsenten rahatilanne oli varsin heikko. Wicked Lester otti riskin ja päätti levyttää omakustanteisen debyyttialbuminsa. Levytetty materiaali ei saanut kehuja ja jopa yhtye itse piti materiaalia hirveänä. Levy-yhtiö Epic Records hyllytti Wicked Lesterin äänittämän albumin, eikä sitä julkaistu koskaan sellaisenaan. Wicked Lesterin ura junnasi paikoillaan ja Stanley ja Simmons tulivat pisteeseen, jossa oli tehtävä pikaisia muutoksia. Yhtye ei ollut tyyliltään yhtenäinen ja Stanleyn mukaan Wicked Lester "ei näyttänyt bändiltä". Lopulta Simmons ja Stanley erottivat Wicked Lesterin muut jäsenet ja päättivät perustaa uuden, täysin erilaisen yhtyeen. Simmons löysi Rolling Stone -lehdestä ilmoituksen, jossa rumpali Peter Criss (oik. Peter George John Criscuola, s. 20. joulukuuta 1945, New York City, Yhdysvallat) ilmoitti lyhyesti: "Rumpali, 11-vuotinen kokemus, suostuu ihan mihin vain". Criss, Simmons ja Stanley muodostivat siten vielä nimettömän trion. Tammikuussa vuonna 1973 mukaan liittyi koesoittojen kautta pestinsä saanut soolokitaristi Paul "Ace" Frehley (s. 27. huhtikuuta 1951, New York City, Yhdysvallat). Samana vuonna Wicked Lester muutti nimensä Kissiksi. Kissin nimen on väitetty tarkoittavan sanoja "Knights (tai kids/kings) in Satan's Service", eli ritarit Saatanan palveluksessa. Yhtye kuitenkin itse kiistää tämän. Erään lähteen mukaan nimen keksijä Paul Stanley on kommentoinut, että nimi vain kuulosti vaaralliselta (kuolon suudelma) ja seksikkäältä samaan aikaan. Ace suunnitteli nimenvaihdon jälkeen Kissin logon, joka eroaa nykyisestä vain i-kirjaimen timantinmuotoisen hatun osalta. Logon S-kirjaimilla on Acen mukaan haettu salaman muotoja, vaikka niitä onkin väitetty natsien SS-riimuiksi. Kiss syntyy: 1974–1975 Kissin ensimmäiset esiintymiset olivat vuonna 1973. Ensimmäinen albumi Kiss (1974) julkaistiin 8. helmikuuta. Albumi ei menestynyt hyvin (debytoi USA:n Top100-listalla sijalla 87), mutta siitä nousivat Kiss-klassikoiksi kappaleet "Strutter", "Nothin' to Lose", "Firehouse", "Cold Gin", "Deuce", "100,000 Years" ja "Black Diamond". Kiss kasvatti hitaasti mainetta live-esiintyjänä, mutta pienten klubiesiintymisten ja lämmittely-yhtyeenä toimimisen lomassa manageri Bill Aucoin päätti, että yhtyeen on saatava levytettyä lisää materiaalia. Hotter Than Hell oli Kissin toinen albumi, joka julkaistiin vain kahdeksan kuukautta debyyttilevytyksen jälkeen 22. lokakuuta 1974. Hotter Than Hell myi noin 125 000 kappaletta ja ilman listasijoituksia, mutta erityisesti raidat "Hotter Than Hell", "Parasite", "Got to Choose" ja "Let Me Go, Rock N' Roll" päätyivät konserttien vakiokappaleiksi. Dressed to Kill (1975) oli kolmas Kiss-albumi ja se menestyikin paremmin kuin edelliset, saavuttaen sijan #32 Billboardin listoilla. Albumi ei kuitenkaan päässyt kultarajan yli vielä julkaisuvuonnaan, vaan vasta vuonna 1977. Dressed to Killiltä nousi myös Kissin ensimmäinen tunnuskappale "Rock and Roll All Nite", jonka he soittavat yleensä keikoilla viimeisenä kappaleena. Vaikka Kissin maine energisenä lava-aktina kasvoikin monien lyhyiden kiertueiden myötä, yhtyeen levymyynti oli hyvin heikkoa. Kissin olemassaolo oli kirjaimellisesti yhtyeen managerin Bill Aucoinin luottokortin varassa, mutta silti vuonna 1975 Casablanca Recordsin Neil Bogart päätti ottaa riskin; Kiss levytti ensimmäisen konserttitaltiointinsa, Alive!:n. Suosion huipulla: 1976–1977 Levy-yhtiön riski kannatti ja vuonna 1976 Kiss sai ensimmäisen platinalevynsä live-albumista Alive!. Albumin myötä yhtyeen suosio kasvoi räjähdysmäisesti. Kissistä tuli yksi ajan suosituimmista, ellei jopa suosituin rock-yhtye. Muun muassa musiikkilehti Rolling Stonen äänestyksessä 1977 parhaasta rock-yhtyeestä Kiss sai eniten ääniä (Kiss ei kuitenkaan ollut ehdolla)ja Peter Crissin laulama kappale "Beth" voitti arvostetun "People's Choice Award" palkinnon. Vuoteen 2007 mennessä Alive! on myynyt pelkästään Yhdysvalloissa nelinkertaisesti platinaa (yli 4 miljoonaa kappaletta), vuoden 1976 Destroyer kolminkertaista platinaa (yli 3 miljoonaa) ja Rock and Roll Over tuplaplatinaa (yli 2 miljoonaa). Vuonna 1976 julkaistiin myös albumit Kiss, Hotter Than Hell ja Dressed to Kill sisältävä kokoelma The Originals. Myös ennen vuotta 1976 julkaistujen albumien myynti kasvoi moninkertaisesti ja Kiss soitti loppuunmyydyissä konserttisaleissa, urheiluhalleissa ja stadioneilla. Kiss vieraili 1977 ensimmäistä kertaa Japanissa. Alussa ilmeni kuitenkin hankaluuksia, sillä japanilaiset tullivirkailijat eivät olleet päästää yhtyeen jäseniä maahan, koska meikit päällä heitä ei tunnistanut passikuvista. Kissin tulosta kohistiin jo viikkoja ennen yhtyeen vierailua ja Japanin kiertue osoittautui jättimenestykseksi. Yhtyeen jäsenten kuvailtiin olevan supersankarien asemassa Japanissa. Kiss soitti viidessä loppuunmyydyssä konsertissa Budokanissa vuonna 1977, joka rikkoi The Beatlesin aiemman ennätyksen, neljä loppuunmyytyä konserttia. Kissin kerrotaankin yhä olevan Japanissa jopa Beatlesia suositumpi yhtye, mikä on todella merkittävä saavutus. Vuonna 1977 julkaistiin myös studioalbumi Love Gun, joka jo ilmestyessään ylitti platinalevymyynnin rajan. Love Gun oli yhtyeen raskassointuisin 70-luvun tuotos ja samalla myös vastaus kriitikoiden arvosteluun siitä, että Kiss olisi muuttunut Destroyerin myötä liian kiltiksi. Paul Stanley on kertonut, että albumeilla Rock and Roll Over ja Love Gun haluttiin osoittaa Kissin olevan heavy metal -yhtye, eikä kiltiksi muuttunut pop-yhtye niin kuin kriitikot antoivat ymmärtää. Love Gunin jälkeen samana vuonna julkaistiin Kissin toinen livealbumi Alive II. Kiss aloitti toden teolla myös oheismateriaalin myynnin ja markkinoinnin: erilaisia Kiss-logolla varustettuja tuotteita oli markkinoilla satoja, jopa tuhansia. Kissistä oli tullut 1970-luvun lopun ilmiö. Kissin aiheuttama massahysteria kohosi jopa niin valtaisaksi, ettei yhtyeen manageri Bill Aucoin enää päästänyt yhtyettä televisioesiintymisiin, koska Aucoinin mukaan Kiss oli liian suuri ollakseen televisiossa. Aucoinin mielestä harvat julkiset haastattelut lisäsivät yhtyeeseen ja sen jäsenten salattuihin henkilöllisyyksiin liitettyä mystiikkaa. Discoaikakauden vaikutukset ja paluu raskaaseen rockiin: 1978–1982 Vuonna 1978 yhtyeen jäsenten välillä alkoi syntyä riitoja. Asiaan vaikutti olennaisesti se, että Peter Criss oli alkanut käyttää huumeita. Samana vuonna Kiss päätti kokeilla rajojaan uudella aluevaltauksella elokuvarintamalla, minkä tuloksena syntyi elokuva Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park. Vauhdikkaana toimintaelokuvana markkinoitu tuotos sai murskatuomion kriitikoilta ja teki mahalaskun teatterilevityksessä. Myöhemmin vuonna 1978 Kissin jäsenet päättivät, että kukin levyttäisi oman sooloalbuminsa, jolloin julkaistiin myös kokoelma Double Platinum ja The Originalsin jatko-osa The Originals II, joka sisälsi albumit Destroyer, Rock and Roll Over ja Love Gun. Neljä sooloalbumia myivät suunnilleen saman verran yhteensä kuin Love Gun yksinään. Ace Frehleyn sooloalbumin myyntiluvut olivat nelikon parhaat ja singlenäkin julkaistu raita "New York Groove" otettiin myös osaksi Kiss-konserttien settilistaa. Sooloalbumien heikko myynti ja arvostelujen negatiivisuus olivat viimeiset vastoinkäymiset ennen jäsenten jo tulehtuneiden välien täydellistä jäätymistä. Yhtyeen jäsenet alkoivat kilpailla sooloalbumien myötä suosiosta, eikä yhteistyöstä tullut enää mitään. Riitely näkyi jo seuraavalla, vuonna 1979 ilmestyneellä Dynasty-albumilla, jolla Peter Criss soitti rumpuja enää yhdessä kappaleessa ("Dirty Livin'"). Muut rumpuraidat albumille soitti studiorumpali Anton Fig. Dynastylta suurimmaksi hitiksi nousi varsin diskovivahteinen kappale "I Was Made For Lovin' You", joka on edelleen yhtyeen suosituimpia kappaleita. Ironista kappaleen suosiossa oli sen erilaisuus: muut albumin kappaleet eivät olleet läheskään niin diskokelpoisia, vaan lähinnä kevyttä rockia. Kappaleen tekijä,Paul Stanley teki kappaleen todistaakseen, että jokainen voi tehdä discohitin. Dynasty sisälsi myös Rolling Stonesin cover-biisin "2000 Man", jonka lauloi Ace Frehley, Frehley lauloi myös kahdella muulla kappaleella. Vaikka Dynasty-albumi poikkesi edeltäjistään melko radikaalisti, albumin myynti ylitti Yhdysvalloissa vielä vuoden 1979 loppuun mennessä platinalevyrajan. Vuoden 1980 Unmasked-albumi jatkoi lähes siitä mihin Dynastylla vuotta aiemmin jäätiin. Musiikillinen linja oli pehmentynyt popahtavaksi rockiksi. Unmasked poiki taas kerran kultalevyn, sekä varsinkin Australiassa ja Japanissa suositun kestohitin "Shandi". "Talk to Me" -kappale nousi Euroopassa lähes hitiksi, mutta "Shandi" jäi lopulta ainoaksi albumin kappaleeksi, joka soi pitkään radioissa. Unmasked oli yhtyeelle muutenkin muutosten aikaa. Kun Peter Criss lopulta päätti erota ensimmäisen kerran yhtyeestä, Unmasked-albumilla rumpalina toimi jälleen Anton Fig. Vuonna 1980 Kiss oli virallisesti vailla rumpalia, kun Anton Fig kieltäytyi Gene Simmonsin ja Paul Stanleyn tarjouksesta oman yhtyeensä kiireiden vuoksi. Stanley ja Simmons järjestivät julkisen haun ja kymmeniä koesoittotilaisuuksia, joista Crissin tilalle lopulta seulottiin rumpaliksi aiemmin tuntematon muusikko Eric Carr (oikealta nimeltään Paul Caravello). Carrin lavahahmo ja meikki muistutti Crissin tapaan kissaeläintä, joka nimettiin Ketuksi (The Fox). Eric Carr soitti rumpuja jo Unmasked-kiertueella. Varsinaisen aallonpohjan Kiss koki kuitenkin vasta seuraavana vuonna uuden albumin myötä. Music from The Elder vuodelta 1981 oli kokeellinen konseptialbumi ja yritys profiloida yhtyeen jäsenet uskottavina muusikoina ja lauluntekijöinä. Albumi sai ristiriitaisen vastaanoton: kriitikot olivat arvioissaan yleensä positiivisia, mutta yhtyeen fanit vieroksuivat erikoisia sovituksia, instrumentteja ja kappaleita, jotka eivät kuulostaneet tyypilliseltä Kiss-materiaalilta. Tähän päivään mennessä Music from "The Elder" on Carnival of Soulsin lisäksi ainoa Kiss-albumi, joka ei ole ylittänyt kulta- tai platinalevyrajaa Yhdysvalloissa. Kissin ura oli sortumassa kuin korttitalo. Vuonna 1982 yhtyeen henkilökemiat ajautuivat taas umpisolmuun. Ace Frehley oli Peter Crissin lähdettyä jäänyt yhtyeessä "yksin", kun Simmons ja Stanley olivat ottaneet Kissin lopullisesti omaan haltuunsa. Eric Carr ei uutena tulokkaana voinut asettua Frehleyn puolelle ja siksi Ace jäi täysin päätösten teon ulkopuolelle. Asemaansa täysin turhautunut Frehley halusi lopulta erota Kissistä. Seuraavalla albumilla, Killersillä, Frehley vielä soitti muutamalla raidalla, mutta pääosin albumin soolokitaristina toimi Kissin aiemminkin, Alive II:lla, käyttämä studiomuusikko Bob Kulick. Yhtye halusi jo seuraavalle albumilleen kitaristin, joka auttaisi kääntämään Kissin suosion uuteen nousuun. Uudeksi kitaristiksi löytyi lopulta Vinnie Vincent (oikealta nimeltään Vincent Cusano), jonka lavahahmoksi tuli "The Warrior (Sotilas)". Vincentin lavameikkiä koristi egyptiläinen ankh-symboli otsassa. Voimasointuja ja metalliriffejä viljelevänä säveltäjänä Vinnie Vincent toi ryhtiä yhtyeeseen ja Kiss julkaisi raskaimman albuminsa sitten vuoden 1977 Love Gunin: Creatures of the Nightin, jonka suurimmaksi hitiksi nousi singlenäkin julkaistu I Love It Loud. Albumia seuranneella kiertueella oli kuitenkin selvää, että suurin yleisö oli jo valmis hylkäämään yhtyeen vuosien 1979–1981 disco- ja pop-vaikutteisten harha-askelten ja epäonnistuneen Elder-kokeilun jälkeen. Kiss luopuu maskeista Kissin suosio oli jo 1980-luvulle tultaessa laskussa ja yhtyeen 70-luvun menestys oli enää kaukainen muisto. Kissin oli tehtävä joitain radikaaleja muutoksia ja yrittää siten saada suosio nousemaan. Yhtye soitti maskit päällä viimeiset konserttinsa Creatures of the Night -kiertueella Rio de Janeirossa Maracana-stadionilla ja viimeisen keikkansa Sao Paulossa Morumbi-stadionilla kesäkuussa 1983. Ensimmäinen ja näkyvin muutos koettiin Etelä-Amerikan kiertueen jälkeen syksyllä 1983. Kissin uuden Lick It Up -albumin myötä yhtyeen jäsenet esiintyivät ensimmäistä kertaa ilman maskia suorassa MTV:n lähetyksessä 18. syyskuuta 1983. Samassa ohjelmassa sai maailmanensi-iltansa kappaleen Lick It Up video. Päätös naamioiden riisumisesta järkytti monia faneja, joille Kiss oli muodostunut elämää suuremmaksi ilmiöksi ja intohimon kohteeksi. Kärkkäimmin maskien riisumista vastusti yhtyeen manageri Bill Aucoin. Hänellekään maskien poistaminen ei tullut kovin suurena yllätyksenä, sillä asiasta oli ollut puhetta jo aiemmin, muun muassa Unmasked-albumin julkaisun aikoihin. Naamioiden poisjättäminen oli yhtyeeltä kieltämättä rohkea mutta myös välttämätön ratkaisu. Jo maskikaudella median kiinnostus siviili-Kissiä kohtaan oli noussut jo niin valtavaksi, että yhtyeen jäsenten täytyi ajoittain jopa vältellä julkisuutta pitääkseen yksityisyytensä salassa. Varsinkin Euroopassa ns. "keltainen lehdistö" kärkkyi yhtyettä ja ruotsalaisissa lehdissä julkaistiin kuvia Kissistä ilman maskeja. Lisäksi rasvavärimaskien käytöstä olisi ennen pitkää saattanut aiheutua iho-ongelmia. Hair metal -vuodet: 1983-1989 Vuonna 1984 Kiss oli taas harmillisessa tilanteessa. Yhtye joutui jälleen etsimään uuden kitaristin, sillä Vinnie Vincent erotettiin yhtyeestä henkilökohtaisista syistä. Tilalle valittiin Mark Norton, taiteilijanimeltään Mark St. John, joka oli toiminut aikaisemmin soitonopettajana. Mark St. John pääsi mukaan jo seuraavalle albumille, joka oli Animalize. Pesti ei kuitenkaan kestänyt Animalize-albumia kauemmin, sillä St. John kärsi Reiterin taudista, eikä siksi pystynyt enää soittamaan pitkillä kiertueilla. Hänen tilalleen valittiin jälleen uusi kitaristi, aiemmin Kissin kanssa yhteistyötä tehneen Bob Kulickin veli, Bruce Kulick. Kulick tuli hyvin toimeen muiden Kiss-soittajien kanssa ja uusi kokoonpano kestikin yhdessä yli 7 vuotta, pisimpään sitten yhtyeen 1970-luvun alkuperäiskokoonpanon. Glam metal -yhtyeiden esiinmarssi pakotti Kissin siirtymään musiikillisesti niiden valtavirtaan ja albumit Animalize (1984), Asylum (1985), Crazy Nights (1987) sekä Hot in the Shade (1989) edustivatkin enemmän aikakautensa musiikkityylejä kuin perinteistä Kissiä. Albumit myivät kuitenkin kohtuullisen hyvin, vaikka moninkertaisen platinalevymyynnin aikakausi olikin jo ohi. Silti Kiss oli erittäin suosittu Amerikassa hittien kuten "I Love It Loud", "Lick It Up", "Heaven's On Fire", "All Hell's breaking Loose", "Crazy Crazy Nights" ja "Forever" ansiosta. Albumista Crazy Nights tuli suuri menestys Euroopassa, se nousi albumilistoilla kahdenkymmenen myydyimmän joukkoon ainakin viidessä maassa ja kolmenkymmenen myydyimmän joukkoon kahdeksassa maassa. Albumin paras sijoitus oli brittilistoilla sijalla 4. Albumin suuren menestyksen ansiosta Euroopassa singlejulkaisu "Crazy Crazy Nights" menestyi myös, muun muassa se pääsi Norjassa sijalle 7 ja Isossa-Britanniassa sijalle 4. Singlelistoilla "Forever" oli Kissin suurin menestys sitten singlen "I Was Made for Lovin' You", nousten Billboardin listalla sijalle 7. Albumit Lick It Up, Animalize, Asylum ja Crazy Nights ylsivät lopulta platinalevyn arvoiseen myyntiin. Synkkä 1990-luku: 1991-1995 Vuonna 1991 yhtyettä kohtasi tragedia: rumpali Eric Carr sairastui harvinaiseen sydänsyöpään. Yhtye oli juuri aloittamassa tulevan albuminsa Revengen äänityksiä. Pian Carrin diagnoosin jälkeen selvisi, että rumpalin terveydentila ei kestäisi enää nauhoitusten aiheuttamaa rasitusta. Yhtye joutui vaikean tilanteen eteen. Kiss tarvitsi uuden albumin nopeasti markkinoille ja jonkun piti soittaa rumpuja, sillä Carr ei siihen enää kyennyt. Kiss valitsi uudeksi rumpaliksi Badlandsissä ja Alice Cooperin yhtyeessä sekä Paul Stanleyn vuoden 1989 soolokiertueella soittaneen Eric Singerin (oikealta nimeltään Eric Mensinger). Eric Carr menehtyi sairautensa aiheuttamiin komplikaatioihin 24. marraskuuta, eli tismalleen samana päivänä ja vuonna kun Queen-yhyeen laulaja Freddie Mercury kuoli AIDSiin. Hänen viimeiseksi Kiss-työkseen jäi "God Gave Rock 'N' Roll to You II":n taustalaulut ja sen musiikkivideossa esiintyminen. Revenge julkaistiin 1992. Se oli raskassointinen sekä tyyliltään hyvin erilainen kuin aikaisemmat 1980-luvun glam metalin ja hard rockin sekoitukset. Albumille lisättiin myös entisen rumpalin Eric Carrin kunnianosoitukseksi kappale Carr Jam 1981 joka oli Carrin säveltämä ja soittama instrumenttisoolo (pääosin rummut). Vuonna 1995 yhtye viimeisteli hyvin grunge-vaikutteisen albuminsa Carnival of Souls: The Final Sessions, mutta se julkaistiin vasta vuonna 1997. Oli Bruce Kulickin ansiota saada muut jäsenet studioon ja albumi oli suurimmaksi osaksi Kulickin harteilla. Monet pitävätkin albumia enemmän Kulickin kuin Kissin tuotoksena. Albumia ei mainostettu käytännössä lainkaan ja sen menestys jäikin lopulta vaisuksi. Siitä tuli toinen Kiss-levytys, joka ei ylittänyt kulta- tai platinalevyrajaa. Siitä huolimatta albumilta nousi radiohitiksi kappale nimeltä "Jungle". Kappale voitti muun muassa Metal Edge -lehden vuoden 1997 "Vuoden kappale"-lukijaäänestyksen. Alkuperäisen kokoonpanon ja maskien paluu: 1995–2002 Alkuperäinen kokoonpano teki paluun MTV:n Unplugged-ohjelmassa elokuussa vuonna 1995, silloin tosin ilman maskeja. Alkuperäiskokoonpanon varsinaisena paluuna pidetäänkin vuoden 1996 Grammy Awardsia, jossa yhtye esiintyi alkuperäisten jäsenten voimin kasvomaskeissa ensimmäistä kertaa lähes 20 vuoteen. Kiss järjesti tiedotustilaisuuden 16. huhtikuuta USS Intrepidillä New Yorkissa, jolloin se ilmoitti aloittavansa reunion-kiertueen uuden managerinsa Doc McGheen kanssa. Tiedotustilaisuus televisioitiin 58 maahan ja tilaisuuden juonsi Conan O'Brien. Alive Worldwide 1996-1997 -paluukiertueen ensimmäisen virallisen konsertin 40 000 lippua myytiin loppuun 47 minuutissa. Detroitista, Tiger Stadiumilta käynnistynyt lähes kaksisataa konserttia sisältänyt kiertue oli vuoden 1996 tuottoisin ja ulottui myös Suomeen kesällä 1997. Loppuvuodesta 1998 Kiss julkaisi uuden albumin nimeltä Psycho Circus. Levyä mainostettiin alkuperäisen Kiss-miehistön tekemänä studiolevynä, mutta tosiasiassa Ace Frehley ja Peter Criss eivät soittaneet monellakaan raidalla. Levyn kitaroinnista vastasi pääasiassa Tommy Thayer, joka oli työskennellyt yhtyeen taustalla jo useamman vuoden. Psycho Circus ei ollut mikään jättimenestys, mutta myi siitä huolimatta kultaa. Pian albumin julkaisun jälkeen Kiss aloitti samannimisen maailmankiertueen, joka vieraili myös Helsingissä helmikuussa 1999. Näyttävistä 3D-efekteistä huolimatta Psycho Circus ei ollut Alive Worldwide -kiertueen veroinen menestys, mutta tuotti yli 100 miljoonaa dollaria. Vuonna 1999 yhtyeen myötävaikutuksella valmistui elokuva nimeltä Detroit Rock City, jossa myös Kiss oli osallisena. Alkuvuodesta 2000 kvartetti käynnisti Kiss Farewell Tour -nimellä markkinoidun jäähyväiskiertueensa, jonka edetessä Peter Criss jätti yhtyeen sopimusriitojen vuoksi. Myös Ace Frehley jättäytyi sivuun vuonna 2002 kyllästyttyään ikuisesti jatkuvaan jäähyväiskiertueeseen ja samojen kappaleiden soittamiseen. Osuutta asiaan oli myös Frehleyn päihdeongelmien pahenemisella, mitä etenkään täydellisenä absolutistina tunnettu Simmons ei voinut sietää. Paluu huipulle, uusi maailmankiertue ja uusi albumi: 2008– Kiss lähti keväällä 2008 maailmankiertueelle 35-vuotisen uransa kunniaksi. Yhtye esiintyy kiertueella Destroyer-asusteissa. Kiertue alkoi Australiasta ja Uudessa-Seelannissa. Yhtye esiintyi maaliskuussa Formula 1:n Australian Grand Prix'n yhteydessä. Samassa kuussa Kiss esiintyi Uudessa-Seelannissa Rock2Wgtn-festivaaleilla, joilla esiintyi heidän lisäkseen mm. Alice Cooper, Lordi ja Whitesnake . Kiss tekee kiertueella myös ensiesiintymisensä Venäjällä, ja Italian Veronassa. Maailmankiertue ulottui myös Suomeen. Kiss saapui esiintymään Helsingin Hartwall-areenalle 28. toukokuuta 2008. Kiertueen lipunmyynti oli todella vilkasta. Esimerkiksi Helsingin konsertti myytiin loppuun kuudessa minuutissa, kenttäpaikat vain puolessa minuutissa ja se on kaikkien aikojen nopeimmin loppunmyyty konsertti Kissin omassa ja Suomen historiassa. Suuren suosion vuoksi Kissille järjestettiin toinenkin konsertti Hartwall-areenalle 27. toukokuuta. Lisäkonsertti myi loppuun yhdeksässä minuutissa. Konsertti sai kovaa kritiikkiä Helsingin Sanomien kriitikolta, jonka mukaan "se oli niin intohimoton, että lavalla ollutta nelikkoa kävi melkein sääliksi". Erityisesti kritiikkiä sai osakseen Stanleyn laulusuoritus. Stanleyn suoritusta kiertueen aika häiritsi keuhkoputkentulehdus, joka karsi miehen äänenkäyttöä huimasti. Tukholman 32 000 paikkaa myytiin loppuun 20 minuutissalähde? ja Oslon konsertti lähes yhtä nopeasti. Myös Prahan, Oberhausenin, Münchenin, Berliinin ja Veronan konsertit olivat ennakkoon loppuunmyytyjä. Kiss perui Serbian konsertin Belgradissa poliittisiin syihin vedoten. Kiss julkaisi syksyllä uuden kokoelmalevyn, joka sisältää uudelleenäänityksiä vanhoista hiteistä. Jigoku-Retsuden – New Recordings Best -kokoelmalevy julkaistiin 27. elokuuta 2008 ainoastaan Japanissa. Syksyllä 2008 Kiss ilmoitti aloittaneensa uuden studioalbuminsa valmistelut. Studioalbumin on tarkoitus ilmestyä kesäkuussa 2009. Kyseessä on ensimmäinen Kissin studioalbumi 11 vuoteen. Kiss suunnittelee myös tekevänsä yhteiskiertueen Queenin kanssa vuonna 2009, mutta kiertuetta ei ole vielä vahvistettu. Tammikuun alussa 2009 yhtye aloitti albumin äänittämisen. Laulaja-kitaristi Paul Stanley tuottaa albumin ja se julkaistaan kesäkuussa. Toiseksi tuottajaksi on kaavailtu Bob Ezriniä, joka tuotti yhtyeen albumit Destroyer (1976), Music from The Elder (1981) ja Revenge (1992). Maaliskuussa Simmons julkisti tiedon, että kappaleista on valmiina 4, jotka ovat tyyliltään Love Gun-painotteisia. Tommy Thayer on osallistunut kappaleiden tekoon ja Eric Singerin ääntä kuullaan levyllä. Jäsenet Nykyiset * laulaja-kitaristi Paul Stanley (1973–) * laulaja-basisti Gene Simmons (1973–) * rumpali Eric Singer (1991–1996, 2001–2002, 2004–) * kitaristi Tommy Thayer (2002–) Entiset Rumpalit * Peter Criss (1973–1980, 1996–2001, 2002–2004) * Eric Carr (1980–1991) Kitaristit * Ace Frehley (1973–1982, 1996–2002) * Vinnie Vincent (1982–1984) * Mark St. John (1984) * Bruce Kulick (1984–1996)